


Stay

by Sabriel_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel_Life/pseuds/Sabriel_Life
Summary: Just a cute thing of Sam and Gabe getting together and djsbfksnn





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> No beta! Go check out my other works or my tumblr: ask-sabriel

Sam and Dean had just come back from a rough hunt, more vamps than they thought, and the position Sam had decided to sit in definitely brought dirty thoughts to his mind. But the archangel said nothing as he looked Sam over for injuries, hunched over and checking everywhere he thought Sam could be hurt.

Gabe glanced up at Sam as he finished healing the scratches that run up his arm and onto his chest. The human held the bridge of his nose between his index and middle finger and had his eyes closed. Again, oddly attractive, but like before, Gabe pushed those thoughts of Sam out of his head.

Gabe stood up straight again, snapping a fresh flannel and undershirt on Sam. This action caused Sam to look up at Gabriel, smiling appreciatively. Gabe’s heart soared at the smile. Push those thoughts away.

Gabe turned to walk away, glad to find there was no blood on him. And glad to know Sam was safe.

_“Stay.”_

Gabe looked back, did Sam just ask him to stay? The two sat in silence, looking at each other, before Gabe took another step back. Sam reached out to him, holding out an arm and almost grabbing him.

“Please stay, Gabriel.”

Any argument that Gabe could possibly have disappeared almost instantly. Sam sounded so  _sad_. So Gabe returned to his side, and Sam grabbed him by his arm and pulled Gabe into his lap.

Everything about this should be sexual, it really should. Sam’s chest was very defined under the shirt, Gabe could feel every muscle under the fabric as he pressed his face into the warm body.

Gabe didn’t expect Sam to pet him, to run his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and-.

Gabe’s thoughts were cut off as he started to purr softly, Sam was rubbing small circles into the spot on Gabriel’s back between his wings. Sam couldn’t see where that was, so he must of guessed, but it felt like heaven. So Gabriel started to purr softly, he wasn’t sure if Sam could hear it. That didn’t stop the blush.

Sam hummed softly as held Gabriel close, he didn’t speak and neither did the angel. It was so nice to hold him close. To cherish him. Such a small domestic thing, and yet Sam had never felt happier. Its a shame he had to end this comfortable silence.

“Y'know…” Sam started, and those golden eyes looked up at him. Did he really have to ruin this? Yes, it wouldn’t be fair for Gabriel if he didn’t. So Sam continued, “when we were cornered, I wasn’t scared for me life.” Sam looks away, he knew Gabriel would frown at that. Gabriel always got upset if Sam even hinted that he was depressed.

That’s why it hurt to do this, Gabriel cared about Sam. Gabriel always made sure Sam knew he was important. Gabriel was Sam’s lifeline, without the angel he would surely spiral back into the deep pit Gabe had dragged him out of. And damn, it would hurt to be rejected.

“My biggest fear was never seeing you again, Gabriel… I-I don’t know when these feelings for you formed but today I really realized it. I need you in my life.”

Sam looked at Gabriel again, and cupped his cheek in Sam’s giant hand. Gabe looked so small and pure like this, in Sam’s lap. The human pressed a short, chaste kiss to the angels lips. But before Sam could pull away, Gabe’s hands flew up and held Sam in place. Gabe put more emotion into his kiss, like this time he was begging Sam to stay and kiss him back. So Sam did.

Gabriel let Sam breath after a few seconds. “Sam I… Its- words! They’re complicated!” Gabe pouted and put his head in Sam’s chest again.

Sam laughed, Gabriel was adorable when he was flustered, and the red blush covered his face. Sam kissed his forehead. “I understand, don’t worry.”

The two found themselves in a comfortable silence once more, but both were smiling now as they stayed with the other. The talk of a relationship could happen later.


End file.
